El sentimiento que originó el cambio
by Titanthetys
Summary: Una extraña lectura en Yakushima y la desaparición de Aigis llevó a los operativos de Mitsuru a hacer una investigación, pero la doncella mecánica "Labrys" se dará cuenta de lo increíblemente difícil que es enfrentarse a un pasado tan desastroso por la curiosidad humana. La pregunta es sencilla, ¿aprenderá la lección que se oculta tras los siguientes conflictos?
1. Chapter 1

**El sentimiento que originó el cambio**

-Labrys…

-Lo lamento…

-…perdimos el contacto con Aigis…

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la entristecida y preocupada unidad conocida como "Labrys", nunca esperó recibir esas noticias, no después de haber regresado de una misión victoriosamente, esperaba que su querida hermana la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una posible caminata fuera de las instalaciones del grupo Kirijo para tener más experiencia en cuanto a interacción humana se refería. Pero como si le hubieran dicho que jamás podría volver a ver a su única hermana, la doncella se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentada en uno de los sillones de un rojo aterciopelado como color y material con el que los diseñaron. Su sistema se encontraba confundido, no lograba juntar las palabras indicadas para formar una oración y responderle a la voz refinada, pero que igualmente desbordaba preocupación, que escuchaba directamente en su mente. Su corazón parecía sentir una profunda agonía que no paraba de nublar sus pensamientos, apenas podía pensar en las experiencias que había pasado con su hermana menor, todos esos recuerdos pasaron como imágenes frente a sus ojos, el momento en que vio por primera vez a su familiar que había aprendido a apreciar, seguido de la vez que le ofreció su mano cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a su sombra, uno de los momentos más difíciles, pues no le fue sencillo aceptar que esa entidad decía lo que su corazón sentía realmente, e incluso cuando logró superarlo en ese tiempo, ahora, unos meses después, sentía un nudo en el estómago y un gran pesar sobre sus hombros al pensar lo peor, después de tanto tiempo, sintió nuevamente el sentimiento conocido como "soledad".

-Labrys, ¿me escuchas? –Se volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza, pero todavía no parecía reaccionar, la sorpresa de lo que escuchó la agarró completamente desprevenida.

-Lo siento Labrys…creímos que se trataba de un asunto normal, pero parece que subestimamos la señal, ha sido mi culpa. –Era notable que quería hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera, pero la voz comprendía la manera en la que se sentía, pues hace un tiempo también su padre fue víctima de los incidentes que rodearon, y que continúan rodeando, al grupo Kirijo.

-¿Qué…fue lo que sucedió? –Al fin logró responder, aunque con una voz quebrada que delataba lo mucho que intentaba evitar el llanto.

-Será mejor que lo discutamos cuando lleguemos contigo en unos minutos. –Respondió rápidamente para evitar que se desperdiciara la determinación de la doncella, pero sin obtener algo a cambio, dejó de hablar, pues era mejor ahorrarse la saliva para el momento en que se reunieran.

Cerca de media hora pasó después de esa conversación, pero para su corazón lastimado pareció más de una hora, pero sin importar que el par de puertas que conectan con el resto de la compañía se abrieron para que unas personas pasaran, la joven permaneció inmóvil, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a verla, sabía que el perder la comunicación con alguien podría significar la muerte de esa persona o que se encontraba en grave peligro.

"Grave peligro", ese par de palabras se mantuvieron en su mente, podría haber una posibilidad que ella siguiera con vida, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo pareció reaccionar a tal pensamiento e hizo que se levantara súbitamente del sillón, mirando sobre su hombro para ver la gente que recién había llegado, la fría y elegante doncella pelirroja junto con su amigo y compañero con el que había peleado múltiples batallas.

Como era de esperarse, ambas personas tenían el atuendo con el que las había conocido, el traje ajustado de cuerpo entero de Mitsuru y la simple vestimenta de Akihiko, su capa roja, guantes rojos, pantalones de color café junto con un par de botas rojas, como estaban en una misión era evidente que se vestirían de esa manera, en lugar de permanecer con trajes que les estorbaran, pues se habían acostumbrado ya a vestir de esa manera durante las misiones.

Sanada se dirigió a uno de los sillones y tomó asiento, justo en el que estaba frente a la mesa de centro donde los sillones habían sido acomodados, la manera en la que se sentó, mirando al suelo y dejando que sus codos descansaran sobre sus piernas, le daba una idea clara a Labrys de cómo se sentía, derrotado, y sobretodo molesto por el hecho de sentirse así, pero permanecía en silencio para evitar que su enojo se exteriorizara innecesariamente.

Por su parte, la fundadora de la unidad especial, Mitsuru, se sentó en un sofá que quedaba justo entre los sillones donde se habían sentado los otros dos miembros, y sin perder valioso tiempo, pues la vida de su hermana estaba en riesgo, Labrys tomó la palabra para iniciar con la conversación nuevamente:

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido entonces?

Antes de contestar, Mitsuru respiró hondo y tragó algo de saliva, después de eso miró a su compañero, que no parecía moverse ni un centímetro por lo derrotado que se sentía, luego no tuvo más opción que mirar a la compañera más reciente que se les unió, y en cuanto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, desvió su mirada al suelo y colocó su mano izquierda sobre brazo derecho, intentando crear una barrera invisible con los brazos y dar a entender a Labrys que no se sentía cómoda al hablar de eso, pero tenía el derecho de conocer lo que había sucedido.

-Captamos una señal extraña proveniente de las instalaciones en Yakushima esta mañana…parecía una energía muy peculiar, pero no logramos contactar con los científicos, en lugar de eso obtuvimos ruido blanco, claramente había sucedido algo ahí, pero no pensamos que fuera algo tan importante, y debido a que regresaste anoche de tu misión y estabas descansando decidimos mandar a Aigis a investigar, después de todo conoce el lugar bastante bien…además que…

Hubo una larga pausa después de eso, Labrys no se sentía feliz de saber que se trataba de ese laboratorio, el lugar donde había tenido que recaudar esa información a contra de su voluntad para mejorarla bajo el coste de eliminar constantemente a sus hermanas.

-Debido a lo que había sucedido contigo en ese lugar quería evitar que recordaras los eventos, podrías verlo como una manera de evitarte pasar un mal rato…

-Pero parece que al final no lo logramos –Interrumpió la voz del hombre sentado en ese mueble, aunque no alzó la mirada en ningún momento por la decepción que sentía– Y ahora está la posibilidad que hayamos perdido a nuestra amiga.

Labrys estaba a punto de negar lo que había dicho, pues no por haber perdido la señal con ella significaba que había muerto, todavía existía la posibilidad que ella siguiera con vida y luchando contra el enemigo, cada segundo que pasaba era crucial para evitar su pérdida, pero en cuanto abrió su boca para dar su punto de vista, se vio interrumpida por Mitsuru.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, que es posible que siga con vida, pero no es tan probable. –Al tiempo que decía eso, sacó una grabadora en la que guardaba la mayor parte de las conversaciones para poder estudiarlas a su debido tiempo, la dejó sobre la mesa de centro y la empujó con su mano, haciendo que viajara por el cristal hasta llegar a la mano izquierda de la joven mecanizada.

-Esto es…

-Una grabadora…basta con que escuches los últimos segundos para que te des cuenta de lo que nos referimos.

En su mano tenía una prueba, lo que parecía hablar en lugar de sus compañeros y le haría entender que habían perdido a su hermana, pero sin importar lo que escuchara, ella quería creer que habría posibilidad de rescatarla, cerró los párpados de sus ojos, respiró hondo y presionó el botón para escuchar la grabación.

-El lugar ha sufrido demasiado deterioro...no es por la intemperie o la naturaleza…parece como si algo…dañara la estructura. –Entre su narración cortada, se notaba que estaba corriendo de algo, pero el sonido se veía interrumpido en ocasiones por interferencia, así como sonidos de disparos.

-Algo, algo aquí está cont…el recinto y…la puerta…sellado… –Mientras la grabación continuaba se escuchó una que otra explosión junto con voces ajenas a la de Aigis.

-…escapa…

-Acorra…objetivo.

-…dirige…sala…pruebas…

-Demasiados enemigos –Se volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana entre disparos y explosiones– imposible…rescate…

-Labrys…alejada.

-Objetivo localizado. –Al escuchar esas últimas palabras se escuchó un gran estruendo y luego nada más el sonido blanco regresó, y un par de segundos después, la grabación terminó.

Debido a que escuchar nuevamente eso les recordó el primer impacto, Misturu y Akihiko permanecieron en silencio, pero Labrys logró escuchar el sonido de los guantes de Sanada cuando los cerró para hacer un puño, intentando tranquilizarse de esa manera, pero si alguien no hacía algo en ese momento seguramente él terminaría explotando por la decepción que sentía al escuchar esas palabras.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a dejar que muera en ese lugar? –Con esa pregunta captó la atención del hombre, quien al fin levantó la mirada sorprendido por esas palabras, que justo le habían recordado a las palabras que usó una ocasión, cuando las demás personas parecían dar por muerta a Fuuka el momento que quedó atrapada en "Tartarus". No quería aceptar que se sentía impotente, por eso guardó silencio, pero ese recuerdo que le trajo pareció iniciar nuevamente el fuego de lucha que impulsa su alma. Era cierto que las probabilidades indicaban que la vida de su compañera había terminado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido, no era propio de él.

-No es propio de nosotros abandonar a nuestros compañeros. –Comentó el decidido hombre, intentando apelar al sentido de compañerismo de la pelirroja doncella.

-Pero ya escuchaste lo que sucedió. –Intentó ofrecer una excusa, no podía permitirse la pérdida de otro compañero. Miró a Labrys y luego miró a Akihiko una vez más antes de soltar su brazo y aclarar su garganta. – Además, en las últimas palabras que logramos escuchar dijo "Labrys" y "alejada", es probable que haya querido que no la involucremos en esto, debido a los sucesos ocurridos hace años.

Ella, a diferencia de sus compañeros, usaba la razón para intentar convencerlos, esperaba que eso fuera a hacerles entender la manera en la que se sentía, pero era probable que no lo lograra, comprendía la manera en la que su compañero Sanada, cuando se decidía por algo, sería casi imposible hacer que cambiara de parecer, pero para apoyar su punto de vista agregó algo más:

-Sé cómo se sienten, yo tampoco quiero perder a Aigis…pero por favor comprendan, no puedo permitir que perdamos a más miembros. –Por fortuna esas palabras hicieron que Akihiko dudara por un momento, tenía razón en lo que había dicho, si todos morían perderían todo el esfuerzo por el que han trabajado sin haber completado sus objetivos personales.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que la maten! –Exclamó Labrys, justo ese pensamiento delataba completamente cómo se sentía por la situación, no quería perder a su única hermana y sentirse sola una vez más, ni siquiera cuidó su tono de voz al decir eso, incluso cuando hablaba con su superior.

Todos permanecieron en silencio en ese momento, no sabían qué responder, y en cuanto Labrys no vio un cambio en la expresión de Mitsuru bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro de los demás, pues un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y como si con eso se hubiera roto una presa, la joven comenzó a sollozar mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, abatida por la situación, simplemente no quería aceptar que su hermana fuera a ser eliminada, no quería perder a su única hermana, aunque ellos no parecían comprenderlo.

-No quiero perderla…es mi única hermana…quiero protegerla, así como ella me defendió cuando nos enfrentamos a mi sombra…no quiero dejar que le hagan daño si tengo la oportunidad de pelear por ella…

Esas palabras, y la manera en la que Labrys parecía actuar, le recordaron a Akihiko la manera en la que se sintió unos años atrás, cuando decidió volverse más fuerte para evitar perder a alguien más, una vez más recordó esos sentimientos, que llenaron por completo su mente, y tras recordar todos los sacrificios que habían ocurrido, así como las desgracias, como la muerte de su mejor amigo, no pudo resistir más y tuvo que liberar sus emociones azotando su puño izquierdo sobre la misa de cristal, la cual se vio dañada por la fuerza empleada, una grieta se formó en el cristal y terminó cediendo la parte que estaba frente a él, e incluso cuando ese pedazo cayó al suelo, no le prestó atención, en lugar de eso ayudó a llamar la atención de ambas personas.

-Es cierto lo que dices Mitsuru, no es bueno arriesgar a todos los miembros. –Diciendo eso la miró fijamente, dándole la razón a la pelirroja que lo miraba sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero después dirigió su mirar a la joven abatida y caminó hasta ella, gentilmente dando un par de palmadas a su cabello azulado– Pero esa no es la manera en la que nosotros operamos, lo había dicho antes Mitsuru, y lo mantengo, si existe la posibilidad, no permitiré que uno de mis compañeros sea eliminado. –Estaba del lado de Labrys, desde el principio lo había estado, pero necesitaba el momento apropiado para enfrentarse a la preocupación de su superior, incluso si no lograba convencerla, pues ambos sabían lo increíblemente complicado que era cambiar de parecer a la otra persona una vez tenían definidos sus objetivos.

-A…Akihiko. –Dijo sorprendida la unidad, levantando la mirada para mirar sus ojos desbordantes de la determinación que sentía, después le devolvió la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa confiada, y después de comprender lo que sucedía usó sus brazos para limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Una vez la sonrisa y palabras reconfortantes de su compañero lograron calmarla, ella fue capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente, mirando junto con Akihiko a su superior casi con el mismo fuego que ardía en el corazón de su compañero.

Al recibir sus miradas al mismo tiempo, la doncella no estaba segura de qué decir, o más bien, no era necesario que dijera algo, la situación no lo necesitaba, en lugar de eso cerró sus ojos y sonrió casi tan refinada como su tono de voz. Incluso cuando la chica no comprendía qué significaba eso, la sonrisa de su compañero se hizo más grande, claramente había comprendido el mensaje.

-Me alegra que entendieras Mitsuru.

-No era como si pudiera oponerme, ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que entienda que no puedo hacer algo contra tu mente cuando está decidida, y si le sumo la manera en la que Labrys insiste es claro que no puedo hacer mucho. –Tras decir eso escuchó un suspiro de alegría proviniendo de la más reciente miembro, luego acomodó un poco su cabello detrás de su oído para continuar hablando– Pero si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas tendremos que regresar, así que tendremos una oportunidad para rescatarla, ¿están de acuerdo?

No era necesario que esperara por una respuesta, era más que obvio que estarían de acuerdo, así que simplemente se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

-No hay que perder más tiempo, cada segundo que perdemos determina si esta misión será exitosa o no. –Y con esas palabras, ambos miembros del equipo asintieron preparados y dispuestos a dar todo de sí para poder rescatar a su compañera.

Podían llegar en un barco hasta la isla, pero para el momento en que saliera habrían perdido mucho tiempo, la única opción que encontraron para poder llegar rápido fue hacer uso de un helicóptero, no tan sutil, pero al menos podrían recuperar un poco de tiempo que perdieron. Mitsuru y Akihiko se encontraban sentados en los asientos detrás de la cabina, ella sentada del lado derecho y él en el lado izquierdo mientras que Labrys estaba sentada en la siguiente fila de asientos, justo del lado derecho, frente a Mitsuru, mientras mantenía su aditamento y arma en su lado izquierdo, lista para ser usada en cualquier momento, pero era mejor que no lo equipara inmediatamente o no podría salir del vehículo lo más rápido posible.

-Escuchen –Tomó la palabra la fundadora, preparada para darles las instrucciones de la operación a la que irían– No conocemos al enemigo, nada más tenemos unas pequeñas pistas por la última transmisión de Aigis, pero por lo que sabemos es seguro que se trata de algo hostil y no tendrá piedad.

Mientras daba los detalles miró hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado izquierdo, después miró a ambas personas, probando el fuego que despedían sus miradas, el mismo que no parecía verse afectado.

-Debido a las circunstancias no podremos aterrizar, tendremos que descender con ayuda de unos arneses o paracaídas, aunque estoy segura que Labrys no tendrá problema. –Diciendo eso dirigió su mirada a la susodicha, que mantenía una mirada fija y una sonrisa confiada, era evidente que tenía un objetivo claro en su mente, y con una mirada rápida a su compañero tenía entendido que no podría hacer algo para que desistieran.

-Así es –La voz de Akihiko aceptó con el comentario anterior, y seguida de una leve risa miró también a Labrys, quien, evitando que esas miradas la avergonzaran, asintió un par de veces y después alzó su mano izquierda con un pulgar en alto.

-¡No se preocupen, haré todo en mi poder para rescatar a mi hermana! –Exclamó dispuesta, después los tres rieron, aligerando el ambiente y ayudando a mantener la mente de cada uno en alto.

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar, era una clara señal de emergencia, no se explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo, nada más hasta que el piloto del vehículo habló por medio del comunicador lograron comprender mejor lo que sucedía.

-¡Tenemos problemas! –Exclamó claramente agitado el conductor, pero ya era obvio que tenían una situación, después de todo el helicóptero se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera esquivando una serie de proyectiles –No estamos seguros de por qué, pero algo ha abierto fuego contra nosotros y no creo que quiera detenerse sino hasta que nos haya derribado.

Escuchando esa advertencia Mitsuru miró por la ventana de su izquierda, efectivamente, miró el rastro de un misil que había pasado peligrosamente cerca del medio de transporte. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, alguien había tomado bajo su control las defensas del laboratorio en caso que alguien se acercara demasiado, y sin dudar por otro momento, se levantó de su asiento y tomó un par de paracaídas que se guardaban debajo de los asientos, lanzándole uno de esos a Akihiko y colocándose el otro.

-Entendido, será mejor que regreses antes que nos quedemos sin un método para regresar. –Miró a sus compañeros tras dar esa orden, ambos estaban preparados para abandonar el helicóptero a su señal. –Intentaremos deshabilitar las armas, pero si no lo logramos mandaremos una señal de socorro, por favor llega desde el otro lado de la isla, así será menos probable que detecten la nave. –Si bien pudo haber cancelado la misión con esa dificultad, decidió mantener su mente concentrada en el objetivo principal, quería rescatar a su amiga tanto como ellos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta derecha del vehículo.

-¡Labrys, tú saltarás primero! –La orden fue clara, y la doncella obedeció inmediatamente, tomó el equipamiento en su mano derecha y esperó al momento indicado para saltar, pero antes que lograra recibir otra indicación un estruendo y un súbito girar hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y saliera despedida del helicóptero.

En caída libre, pudo observar lo que había sucedido, parte de la cabina estaba en llamas mientras que una serie de proyectiles, provenientes de la isla, no parecían dar cuartel, seguían apareciendo y apareciendo, y ahora que estaba cayendo lograba escuchar el momento en que los disparos salían despedidos de las armas. A los pocos segundos otra ojiva alcanzó la mitad restando de la cabina, terminando con la vida del piloto y provocando que el vehículo girara sin control hasta que algo lo detuviera.

-¡Mitsuru, Aki! –Fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar antes de ver cómo otro par de municiones impactaran contra el costado derecho y cabina del medio de transporte una vez más y terminara de encenderse en llamas, terminando en una enorme explosión después de eso, obviamente nadie podría sobrevivir a eso estando tan cerca de esa catástrofe, lo tenía claro, pero no podía creer lo que justo acababa de ocurrir. Pero no era el momento de dejar que eso la derrotara, tenía que evitar la caída y revisar los daños, quizás habían logrado saltar antes.

Colocó el aditamento en su espalda, y con un resplandor rojo, los propulsores del arma comenzaron a ofrecer un impulso, al principio para evitar que cayera al agua del mar, y luego, una vez logró mantener una propulsión constante para mantenerla suspendida en el aire, se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde vio que los escombros habían caído.

-¡Mitsuru, Akihiko! –Volvió a exclamar sus nombres, intentando obtener una respuesta. Por fortuna el fuego cesó cuando el helicóptero impactó contra el mar, lo que le permitió moverse sin dificultades, pero no parecía recibir una respuesta en ese momento.

Permaneció unos segundos sobre el lugar de la tragedia, esperando por una señal que indicara que habían sobrevivido, pero nada más pudo mirar impotente el metal del vehículo hundirse. No podía creerlo al principio, que perdiera a sus aliados por un ataque tan cobarde, por lo que permaneció en ese lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, nada más parpadeando, intentando luchar contra sus pensamientos más catastróficos, una dura pelea, pues si habían perecido significaba que, una vez más, ella estaba sola en el mundo.

Nada más pensar en eso por unos momentos fue suficiente para hacer que sintiera tristeza y miedo una vez más, esos sentimientos eran suficientes como para hacer que se quedara congelada en el lugar, necesitaba algo que la sacara de ese estado, pero no era como si alguien fuera a hacer que reaccionara, después de todo parecía que todos sus amigos habían muerto.

"No quiero morir…" Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la unidad, no eran sus pensamientos, sonaba como si algo estuviera hablando dentro de su mente, como la comunicación que mantenían con Mitsuru y Fuuka, pero la voz no parecía a alguna de ellas, era un tono más familiar de lo que esperaba.

-¿Hermana? –Preguntó en voz alta en el instante que detectó la voz, era la de su hermana, Aigis, pero no veía nada más que el mar y Yakushima frente a ella, eso le dio algo de esperanza, al haber escuchado esas palabras creyó que las escuchó de su transmisor, por lo tanto tenía ahora una falsa esperanza, que su hermana podría seguir con vida y continuaba luchando. Se estaba engañando, eso era obvio, no quería aceptar que sus amigos habían muerto, por lo que nada más eso que escuchó lo tomó como una posible señal.

-No te preocupes, iré a rescatarte –Dijo como si intentara convencerse que su hermana seguía con vida, aunque una parte de ella sabía que era prácticamente imposible, no quería rendirse sino hasta que lograra mirar su cuerpo. Aunque eso podría provocar que algo en su mente se quebrara.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo constante, y de una extraña tranquilidad, pues nada parecía atacarla ahora, llegó hasta la costa de Yakushima, aterrizando justo encima del final de un muelle, en cuanto sus pies tocaron esa madera sintió un inexplicable sentimiento de nostalgia, había estado ahí hace un tiempo.

-¿Podrá ser…? –Miró a sus lados y luego a su espalda, dándose cuenta que ese era el muelle donde la habían atrapado cuando escapó de las instalaciones del laboratorio, todos esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente en forma de imágenes, pero también los sentimientos de lo que vivió ahí llegaron, un deseo muy grande por vivir, una ira contra los científicos que la hicieron destruir a sus hermanas y una tristeza profunda por recordar la manera en la que su mejor amiga fue usada para someterla a una mayor presión psicológica.

-Creí que eso sería suficiente para mantenerlos alejados…en especial a ti… -Se escuchó por medio de una transmisión, parecía una voz seria, pero también se detectaba un poco de pesar en la manera que habló.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó casi inmediatamente, poniendo de lado sus recuerdos para exigir una explicación.

-Eso no importa –Respondió inmediatamente –Lo que importa es que salgas de aquí…por tu bien.

-¿Esperas que salga de aquí después de lo le hiciste a mis amigos? –Usaba la ira que sentía en ese momento por haber perdido a sus amigos, y como sabía que había alguien controlando el lugar ahora podría dirigir esa rabia contra una persona.

-Creí que funcionaría como una advertencia –Replicó inmutada por el claro enojo que denotaba su voz.

-¿Advertencia? Eso fue un claro ataque.

-Fue por precaución, mientras menos vidas se vean afectadas será mejor.

-¿Menos vidas? Podría decir que ya has arrebatado la de mis amigos…y hasta podría decir que la de mi hermana… -Comentó en voz baja lo último, como si no quisiera aceptarlo completamente.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Aigis…mi hermana Aigis, a quien mandaron aquí antes pero perdimos contacto. –Se quedó sin respuesta por los siguientes segundos, puede que ese nombre hubiera hecho que la persona con la que estaba hablando le hubiera recordado algo.

-Ya veo –Volvió a hablar –Entonces estás consciente de lo que sucedió, no creí que fueran a mandar alguien después de lo claro que fue el mensaje.

-Escúchame, voy a ir a donde tú estás para vengar a mis amigos, así que será mejor que te prepares.

-Te lo estoy diciendo con las mejores intenciones, aléjate ahora. –Insistió, pero no se dio cuenta la voz que sus advertencias estaban cayendo en oídos sordos, aunque era de esperarse, fue un método bastante extremista para dejar un mensaje, y puede que ahora sea su culpa que Labrys quiera vengar a sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermana.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, llegaré hasta tu localización y me responderás todas las preguntas que te haga. –Diciendo eso, y dándose confianza para continuar, accedió a su memoria, al día en el que escapó del laboratorio para ver el camino que tomó al salir, y al lograr identificarlo, golpeó la palma de su mano derecha con su brazo izquierdo, aumentando la confianza que sentía de sus habilidades.

-No se preocupen, llegaré al fondo de esto. –Se dijo a sí misma en modo de susurro, como si esperara que sus amigos la estuvieran escuchando para darle ánimos de continuar, pues tendría que enfrentarse a su pasado en ese lugar.

Con su frente en alto y su mente decidida la doncella comenzó a caminar por la madera del muelle, pasando después por la arena de la playa y terminando por adentrarse en la jungla, pero sus dudas aumentaban de manera directa a la distancia restante para llegar al laboratorio, había sufrido bastante ahí, no podía negar que sentía un poco de ansiedad en los lugares más recónditos de sus pensamientos, pero no quería detenerse, tenía que continuar caminando, tomando exactamente la ruta que tomó años antes. La maleza del lugar había vuelto a crecer considerablemente, pero así era mejor, de esa manera evitarían que una persona no autorizada descubriera el lugar.

-Quinta generación de armas supresoras anti sombras, Labrys, anteriormente conocida como Unidad #031 –Se escuchó una vez más esa voz, pero lo que dijo capturó desprevenida a la androide, quien tuvo que detenerse al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Co…Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó dudosa, pues no esperaba que alguien supiera el anterior nombre que tenía, aunque era de esperarse, seguro su información estaría catalogada entre papeles, pero no pensó en eso al principio.

-Entonces…vienes a salvar a la séptima generación…tu hermana, Aigis –Ignoró la pregunta que le hicieron, aprovechando la confusión que sintió Labrys para dejarla más tiempo en ese estado.

-A…así es –Respondió, pero no parecía estar completamente segura de si quería continuar, nada más con que le dijeran nuevamente "Unidad #031" parecía activar algo en su memoria.

-Si entras a ese lugar no puedo garantizar tu seguridad…ni siquiera puedo garantizar la de Aigis –Se notaba el pesar que cargaban esas palabras, esperaba que eso fuera a convencerla de mantenerse alejada. –Y si entras aquí será más difícil para mí intentar hacer algo.

Por unos segundos pareció como si esas palabras la hubieran persuadido, pues se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando al frente, como si estuviera poseída o no tuviera consciencia ya, pero tras recordar el momento en que su hermana le tendió la mano en el momento que más lo necesito, junto con las personas de Inaba que terminaron involucradas en ese incidente se encontró presionando sus manos en forma de puño al tiempo que presionaba sus dientes.

-Entonces deberías ayudarme…

-¿Eh?

-"Garantizar su seguridad"…eso fue lo que dijiste, y si será más difícil para ti intentar hacer algo entonces no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo avanzar por mi cuenta…sin ayuda de tus "advertencias". –Al momento que dijo eso sus piernas comenzaron a moverse una vez más, en esta ocasión no quería permitirle el placer a esa voz de saber que había ganado y la terminó haciendo ceder, tenía que demostrarle que iba a continuar caminando sin importar lo que le dijera.

Unos metros más adelante encontró algo que llamó su atención, un muro que se extendía varios sobre el nivel del suelo, al principio colocó su mano izquierda sobre ese muro, como si quisiera conversar con los hechos que había presenciado el lugar, pero contrario a lo que pudo haber creído, una serie de pensamientos llegaron a su mente:

"No quiero morir…"

"¿Por qué tengo que pelear?"

"¿No hay nada más para nosotras que ser desechadas?"

Junto con cada uno de esos pensamientos llegaron también los sentimientos, un profundo miedo por tener de frente a la muerte, una confusión por no entender lo que sucede y una desesperación de darse cuenta que nada más las usaban como un objeto, no tenían el mínimo interés por su seguridad, nada más querían la información y que despertaran a su Persona, todos esos sentimientos eran parecidos a los que ella había experimentado en ese lugar, pero llegaron tan rápido y tan intensos que provocaron que ella se viera aturdida.

-Nhhhg… -Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza, casi como si intentara cubrirla de algo, probablemente un dolor, pero provenía desde su interior, no del exterior.

-Como lo esperaba, la información es correcta. –Comentó una vez más esa voz, como si hubiera obtenido apenas los resultados de un experimento, pero eso nada más hizo que Labrys se molestara, se sintió nuevamente como una rata de laboratorio, y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en tomar una postura para pelear, manteniendo en alto su mano izquierda, cubriendo su rostro de un ataque frontal mientras su brazo derecho permanecía retraído.

-¡Guarda silencio! –Exclamó con toda su ira acumulada por volver a sentir eso, la misma cantidad de enojo que sintió con esos científicos la pudo sentir claramente en ese momento, aunque fuera de un tiempo bastante pasado parecía como si hubiera sido el día anterior, y desviando la mayor parte de su energía a su brazo derecho, lanzó un golpe con una fuerza inhumana contra el muro, esperando que eso permitiera que su ira se liberara y aclarara sus pensamientos.

El muro no opuso resistencia alguna ante un golpe tan fuerte, las grietas que aparecieron al momento que el puño impactó contra su material fueron tan profundas y grandes que terminaron causando que una porción de la pared se derribara, pero antes que ella lograra regresar a su posición normal, una especie de energía púrpura comenzó a emanar de los escombros, era tanta esa energía que alcanzó la suficiente como para crear otro muro nada más de ese extraño material, pero apenas estaba comenzando, como había sido derrumbado momentos antes la energía que acumuló por el impacto se liberó al frente, casi como si otra androide respondiera el ataque con otro directo en su vientre.

-¡Ack-¡ -En el siguiente momento su cuerpo salió despedido e impactó contra un árbol, pero como éste no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para resistir el golpe terminó derrumbándose junto con otros cinco, tan fuerte había sido el daño que el cuerpo de la doncella permaneció inmóvil sobre el tronco del primer árbol, mirando hacia el cielo azulado en lo que su cuerpo hacía una serie de análisis para tener un reporte completo de los daños.

Su consciencia estaba débil, ese daño había provocado bastante en su interior, pero aun así ella se rehusaba a cerrar los ojos, intentaba con sus fuerzas mantener sus ojos en constante movimiento, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un suspiro provenir de la transmisión, al menos sus sistemas de audición y habla no habían sufrido tantos daños.

-No creí que fueras a golpear el muro de esa forma, aunque supongo que debía haberte advertido antes, pero no parecías querer escucharme –Comentó intentando usar esa excusa, aunque sabía que no la escucharía, para esa unidad siempre sería su culpa a pesar que no logró controlar sus impulsos.

-¿Qué…fue eso? –Por la cantidad de lesiones que su cuerpo sufrió apenas podía hablar, incluso el tono de voz que tenía era bastante bajo, pero al menos podía comunicarse de una forma.

-Lo que Aigis descubrió…y lo que me tiene aquí atrapada en esta isla también hasta que la encuentre…

-¿Y lo que escuché en mi mente…cuando toqué…el muro?

-Es lo que también intento averiguar…pero nada más puedo estar segura que se trata de algo no humano.

-¿No…humano?

-Así es, al menos si fueran humanos tendrían otro tipo de energía, pero por la manera en la que parecieron resonar contigo me lleva a pensar algo…

-¿Algo?

-Tú tienes que ver en esto, admito que también terminé golpeando una pared y recibí daño colateral como tú, pero por la manera en la que sucedió conmigo fue leve a pesar de haber usado casi toda mi fuerza, pero contigo usó casi el doble de fuerza para regresarte el impacto cuando lo golpeaste, es como si hubiera querido destruirte.

-Haces que parezca…como si tuviera algo contra mí…

-Mi punto, exactamente

-¿Pero cómo podría ser…?

Después de esa pregunta no hubo respuesta por unos minutos, sin importar cuánto quisiera comunicarse ninguna persona parecía querer contestar o hacer conversación, pero al menos recibió la cantidad de partes estropeadas por el golpe que recibió en su campo de visión, no podía mover su torso, pues el golpe que recibió al principio estaba pensado para dañar las funciones motrices que permitían un buen movimiento con sus brazos y piernas, sin mencionar que el impacto en su espalda causó que su equipamiento no respondiera correctamente, pero al menos su cabeza podía moverse, pero si el golpe hubiera ido directo a su cabeza habría fallado completamente su misión.

-Parece que…me quedaré aquí un largo rato…hasta que alguien…o algo venga por mí… -Su sistema del habla estaba dañado, no podía hablar con una fluidez normal, sin mencionar que, al decir esas palabras, se hizo un gran nudo en su garganta, para ella ya había fallado por completo lo que quería hacer, encontrar a su hermana y vengar a sus amigos. Lentamente su visión se hizo vidriosa, y víctima de la desesperación de la situación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ya se había dado por vencida nada más iniciando, eso era de lo que hablaba Mitsuru, ese lugar representaba un gran peso psicológico para que ella pudiera soportarlo.

-Lo siento…hermana…no pude protegerte –La tristeza e impotencia se juntaban para provocar que su llanto fuera más prolongado.

-No deberías llorar tan fuerte, a nuestra hermana no le agradaría ver que te has dado por vencida –Se escuchó nuevamente esa voz, pero en este momento no era por comunicación, ahora sonaba como si estuviera cerca, pero en lugar de sonar llena de pesar, parecía como si se sintiera orgullosa de haber llegado hasta ella, como la entrada de una heroína a la pelea.

-¿Huh? –Al principio no estaba segura sobre qué pensar, pero luego volteó a su lado derecho, esperando ver a una mujer, probablemente vestida como científica del lugar, pero lo que observó la dejó más sorprendida. Junto a ella se encontraba lo que podría ser descrito como una androide, un cuerpo similar al de su hermana Aigis por la manera en la que estaba diseñado básicamente, pero tenía varios detalles más, una especie de guante blanco largo en su brazo derecho, un faldar que cubría la mitad posterior de su cadera, un casco con un visor que parecía compartir un parecido con una mariposa, su cuerpo era completamente negro, exceptuando el tono pálido de su piel en el rostro y el par de ojos rojos que tenía y la miraban tanto orgullosa como compasiva por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-E-eres…

-Así es –Respondió antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta, pues ya estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. –Y al igual que tú, quiero salvar nuestra hermana.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, parece que eso nos convierte también en hermanas. –Diciendo eso esbozó una suave sonrisa, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de poder decir eso, para ella era un sentimiento bastante alegre, poder conocer a alguien más que pudiera llamar de esa forma.

**Fin capítulo 1.**

**Notas del autor: Buenas tardes, aquí vengo a dejar esta historia que se me ocurrió escribir por dos razones:**

**1. Terminé Persona 4 Arena y Persona 3 fes hace unas semanas y quería hacer algo con las doncellas mecánicas, siempre pensé que se sentirían mejor si alguien llegara a darles un abrazo (y gracias Minato por haberle dado uno a Aigis en el 3 (?))**

**2. Quería agradecerle a un amigo que me mostró el juego y me introdujo al basto concepto de Persona, esto que han leído es el inicio de una historia para demostrarle lo feliz que me siento por ese detalle.**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo nada más pensé en la situación.**

**Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, si quieres puedes dejar una reseña con una buena crítica constructiva, me agrada mejorar...aunque me tomé mi tiempo para escribir algo nuevamente, en fin, me interesan las opiniones de la gente, pero igual, agradezco por haber leído esto.**

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes de la próxima semana, aunque dependiendo de si mucha gente me lo pide me apresuraré para subirlo antes, es todo, se pueden retirar.**

**El escritor les desea una buena tarde.**

**TitanThetys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-T-tú eres… -Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero como era de esperarse no respondía, estaba completamente inmovilizada, pero eso no evitó que su ira se juntara, en especial cuando se trataba de ella la que eliminó a sus amigos, e incluso cuando no quería atacarla por ser como ella, sus impulsos eran demasiado fuertes en ese momento. – ¡Tú eres quien asesinó a mis amigos!

La otra unidad retrocedió un poco y bajó la mirada apenada al escuchar la acusación, era cierto que ella estaba controlando el armamento, pero no lo había hecho por el puro placer de matar, tenía sus razones, pero no iba a funcionar que intentara razonar con ella ahora, simplemente estaba demasiado iracunda.

-No intentes moverte demasiado, provocarás más daño a tu cuerpo –Indicó preocupada por el estado de Labrys, aunque mantuvo todavía su distancia, si quería ayudarla primero necesitaría que ella se tranquilizara.

-¿Por qué…te preocupa mi estado? –Volvió a atacar verbalmente.

-Si no te puedes mover, ¿cómo planeas salvar a nuestra hermana?

Escuchando esa pregunta se dio cuenta que tenía razón, había ido hasta ahí con la misión de salvar a su hermana, pero en el estado que se encontraba no podía hacer nada y la otra unidad estaba consciente de eso, por eso necesitaba ayudarla a recuperarse, aunque podría ser un poco difícil, pero su mente no quería aceptar que tenía razón, prefirió guardar silencio, pero lo que la otra androide vio en sus ojos fue tristeza, impotencia y aceptación.

-Al menos ya lo aceptaste, no te puedo pedir que confíes en mí, parece como si todos tuvieran problemas para confiar en mí al principio –Sonaba algo melancólica al decir esas palabras, pero por una razón se sentía de esa manera. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a tomar la palabra para evitar que el tema se desviara. –No estoy segura de por qué esa energía resonó tanto contigo, pero si es así como serán las cosas entonces tendré que llevarte adentro para que pueda reparar tu cuerpo.

-¿Quieres…repararme? –Repitió sorprendida por la propuesta sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No puedo decir que quedarás tan bien como si un especialista te reparara, pero al menos podrás aguantar, al menos puedo guiarme por los planos e información que hay en el laboratorio. –Diciendo eso estaba evitando hacer la promesa que quedaría en perfecto estado, pero al menos podría recuperar la movilidad.

-…Está bien. –Accedió, no tenía otras opciones, si permanecía ahí podría quedar a la merced de algún enemigo– Pero antes –Añadió algo más– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Metis, un gusto conocerte Labrys –Sonrió gentil y alegre, acercándose lentamente a su cuerpo inmóvil.

Respondiendo más tranquila, Labrys nada más pudo mover levemente su cuello, asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento por las palabras, después cerró los ojos lentamente, tenía que ahorrar energía, pues la restante que le había quedado la usó para mantenerse consciente esos últimos minutos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo perder la consciencia y comenzar a soñar, pero no era algo sumamente placentero. Se encontraba sentada en una silla, sus brazos estaban siendo sostenidos por unos grilletes junto con sus piernas, nada más podía mover su cabeza. La habitación era de color blanco con luces del mismo color, unas tres personas se encontraban monitoreando unos monitores que estaban al lado, la escena se le hacía familiar, y nada más unos segundos después se dio cuenta, el lugar en el que estaba era el laboratorio donde regresaba cada día después de los combates y en donde agregaban la memoria de cada una de las unidades eliminadas.

Una vez más los sentimientos que inundaron su mente en esos tiempos comenzaron a llegar una vez más, intentó mover su cuerpo inútilmente, pues los grilletes no cedían ante ninguna muestra de fuerza, al contrario, parecía como si el material con el que estaban hechos se endureciera y probara ser imposible de romper para ella.

-La unidad #031 ha despertado. –Comentó una de las personas en bata blanca, no parecía notar la manera con la que luchaba, o más bien, no parecía importarle, aunque curiosamente, la voz de la persona que había hablado se le hacía increíblemente conocida.

-No se suponía que despertara, íbamos a borrar su memoria ya –Replicó otro científico, ahora con una voz femenina, a diferencia del primero, que tenía una masculina, pero igual de familiar– No importa, continuemos con lo que se nos ha ordenado.

Diciendo eso ambas personas volvieron a su trabajo, pero como no alcanzaba a mover bastante su cabeza no podía ver de quién se trataba.

-No... –Comentó, intentando ver si la lograban escuchar. –No borren…mi memoria…

Fue inútil al principio, los científicos parecían ignorar lo que hablaba, simplemente continuaron haciendo lo suyo, y tras escuchar un tecleo finalizar, un cable con una entrada especial se conectó a la nuca de la doncella, el proceso para borrar los datos de su memoria había iniciado, pero no podía hacer nada más que sentir cómo lentamente olvidaba toda la información y su visión se nublaba. Pero no era suficiente, los dos científicos se pusieron en el campo de visión de Labrys, ambos esbozando una sonrisa, jactándose de lo que sucedía, pero en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de quiénes eran, el terror llegó a su mente, frente a ella, disfrutando de la manera en la que su memoria era borrada, se encontraba un adulto joven de plateada cabellera y ojos grisáceos junto con una mujer un poco más grande, sino es que de la misma edad, de cabello largo color rojo y una sonrisa refinada.

-A-Akihiko…Mitsuru… ¿Por qué hacen esto? –Preguntó sumamente asustada y confundida por lo que sucedía, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus amigos eran los que reían al momento que le provocaban todo ese dolor, no se molestaron de ver lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, al contrario, parecía como si estuvieran disfrutando de esa escena, como si nada más la fueran a usar como un arma sin sentimientos, creada nada más para obedecer sin voluntad alguna una vez tuviera el poder de su Persona.

-¿Es para eso para lo que me crearon? –Susurró a sí misma, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Una tercera voz llamó su atención, y en cuanto llegó a sus oídos, abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y alzó su cabeza, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de su sueño, sentada en la misma silla desde la cual había visto a sus amigos, pero la diferencia aquí fue que sus brazos no estaban retenidos, pero eso nada más le dio la libertad de levantarse exaltada de la silla, por fortuna Metis se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación o podría haberla derribado en ese momento.

-Tranquila Labrys, parece que tuviste un mal sueño –Intentó tranquilizarla, pero por si las dudas permaneció en su lugar, aunque quizás necesitara de algo más para calmarse, pues su hermana permaneció mirando aterrada la silla en la que estaba sentada, sin hablar, simplemente manteniendo su vista en ese artefacto.

-B-bueno, me alegra ver que ha sido un éxito, te puedes mover, y necesitaremos eso para poder rescatar a nuestra hermana. –Sus palabras no parecían llegar hasta Labrys todavía, ella seguía petrificada, tuvo que acercarse, poniendo en peligro su integridad para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y sacudirla.

-¡Reacciona! –Exclamó

Casi como si la hubiera reiniciado, sus ojos volvieron a moverse y lentamente su cuerpo dejó de estar en esa posición, lista para la batalla, después movió su cabeza de lado a lado, alejando los pensamientos que había tenido para poder hablar nuevamente, aunque en un principio algo dudosa.

-Lo…lo siento Metis, tuve un… -Al principio se vio que dudó al decir lo que había ocurrido, no sabía si podía confiar completamente en ella, aunque era lo que parecía ser su única aliada prefirió no decir todo– Un sueño…algo aterrador.

En lugar de cuestionar lo que había sucedido, rodeó el cuello de su hermana con su brazo derecho, y al acercarse para darle un abrazo, aprovechó para acariciar su cabello, intentando hacer que se tranquilizara. Lejos de eso, el abrazo nada más rompió la barrera que Labrys intentó mantener y terminó provocando que ella rompiera en llanto una vez más al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo, aferrándose a su hermana en busca de un refugio seguro en el que se pudiera permitirse llorar.

-Descuida…un mal sueño lo tiene cualquiera, pero no preguntaré los detalles, será mejor si lo olvidas.

-Quiero verla. –Murmuró, cambiando súbitamente el tema y revelando lo que realmente quería en ese momento– No quiero estar sola nuevamente… -Repetía entre sollozos esas palabras. Se había sentido así por mucho tiempo, y después de haberse enterado que la habían perdido, se sintió nuevamente sola, ese sentimiento nublaba su visión e impedía que lograra darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al decir eso, alguien más tenía que decírselo, pero Metis no sentía el derecho de hacerlo, no por haber derribado ese vehículo y haber matado, posiblemente, a sus amigos, mejor decidió presionar más la cabeza de su hermana contra su hombro hasta que se tranquilizara en lo que encontraba las palabras indicadas.

-Yo también quiero verla…para eso estoy aquí, pero piensa, si ella estuviera aquí con nosotras, ¿qué te diría?

Con esa sencilla pregunta, los sollozos de su hermana parecieron detenerse, y con un tono un poco quebrado por la manera en la que sollozaba respondió a la pregunta:

-Que no estoy…sola…y que no llorara, que me levantara y continuara.

Parecía que eso le había ayudado a levantarle el ánimo, aunque fuera un poco, pero igualmente le levantó la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos y pudiera limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, vamos a pelear y la sacaremos de aquí, así que no llores, prometí que la defendería de cualquier persona y situación, y voy a cumplir esa promesa. –Con su mirada decidida combinada con su sonrisa ayudó a que Labrys recuperara la compostura, aunque era cierto que ese sueño dejó una duda en su corazón, parecía como hubiera superado ese problema por el momento.

-Vamos, tenemos que comenzar a buscar en este lugar por alguna pista sobre el paradero de nuestra hermana, ¿está bien?

La joven asintió una vez más, separando su cuerpo del de su hermana, se dirigió a la silla donde estaba sentada y tomó su arma, colocándola en su espalda, pero ahora que miraba a su alrededor, el lugar se veía bastante deteriorado, por principio la luz no estaba funcionando, lo que dificultaría la visión a una persona, pero gracias a los aditamentos que ellas tienen se pueden mover sin problema en escenarios oscuros, las paredes parecían tener varias manchas oscuras, sin mencionar que el tapizado se estaba cayendo, y si se acercaba un poco, podía sentir una energía bastante pesada emanando lentamente, seguro si volvía a golpear un muro terminarían en esa habitación una vez más. La maquinaria, aunque parecía inútil, todavía estaba funcionando perfectamente, sin embargo, al mirar al techo, se sintió sorprendida, pues parecía como si una enorme sombra hubiera cubierto la totalidad del mismo, aunque la manera en la que retrocedía y avanzaba hacía que pareciera como el movimiento del mar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? –Preguntó en voz alta, como si esperara recibir una explicación de alguien, aunque Metis estaba casi tan confundida como ella al menos alcanzó a contestarle:

-Tengo la teoría que lo que ves en el techo es la sombra que ha provocado todo esto, pero todavía tengo que descubrir qué la ha hecho surgir. –Mirando al techo buscó una posible respuesta, aunque no mucho llegaba a su mente, mejor miró a su compañera para volver a tomar la palabra– Lo mejor será que comencemos a investigar Labrys, mientras más rápido la encontremos podremos sacarla de aquí.

Siguiendo su consejo, decidió salir de la habitación, la puerta siempre tuvo un sensor para hacer que se abriera cuando alguien estaba cerca, no tenían que preocuparse por tener que abrir ni cerrar puertas, nada más de explorar la totalidad del recinto hasta dar con su objetivo principal. Al salir de ahí se encontraban en un corredor que se extendía por la izquierda y derecha, la primera decisión que deberían tomar.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos ir Metis? –Pidió la opinión de su compañera.

-Espera, hay algo ahí. –Respondió al tiempo que señalaba con su brazo izquierdo una puerta abierta casi al fondo del pasillo de su lado izquierdo, algo debería tenerla abierta por alguna extraña razón, seguramente valdría la pena dar un vistazo rápido.

Ambas se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta esa habitación, pero lo que Labrys no se estaba dando cuenta era la manera en la que, con cada paso que daba, la sombra del techo parecía avanzar un poco más de lo normal, al menos más de lo que había visto por el tiempo que llevaba ahí, como si lo que estuviera en el techo la siguiera hasta el momento oportuno, pero hasta que obtuviera más información no iba a hablar sobre ello.

Llegando a esa puerta abierta, no parecía haber algo del otro lado que la mantuviera así, podría ser que esa puerta estaba dañada o algo parecido, pero de igual forma se metieron, mirando lo que parecía ser una oficina con una ventana bastante grande desde la que se tenía una vista perfecta de un recinto circular con un pilar cilíndrico que se alzaba junto con el techo hasta donde el ojo podía ver. Metis no tenía idea del lugar en donde estaban, para ella parecía una habitación desde la cual observaban algún tipo de prueba, pero Labrys, por su parte, reconocía el lugar que veía al otro lado del cristal.

-…jamás creí que volvería a ver este lugar –Comentó un poco abatida, pero no iba a volver a inmovilizarse tras reconocer el lugar, de otra forma su compañera podría verla como alguien débil, y no podía permitirse eso.

-¿Conoces este lugar? –Preguntó curiosa por su reacción, sin mencionar que mientras más información obtuviera podría llegar al fondo del misterio, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, Labrys pareció ignorarla y buscó en el escritorio abarrotado por papeles. "Seguro tiene que ver con algo doloroso", pensó, y decidió no volver a preguntar sino hasta que fuera sumamente necesario.

-¿Encontraste algo útil en esos papeleas Labrys? –Buscó cambiar el tema ahora, obteniendo una respuesta más parecida a lo que estaba buscando.

-No realmente, simplemente información sobre unidades que crearon aquí, pero en la mayor parte dice que no tenían el potencial esperado… -Continuó buscando entre esa montaña de papeles, pero no encontraba nada más útil, simplemente información sobre el proceso en que crearon a las doncellas mecánicas y uno que otro resultado positivo, todo parecía completamente inútil para ellas en ese momento salvo una pequeña cinta que llamó la atención de la doncella, parecía un casette, y al recordar la grabadora de bolsillo que tenía el mensaje de Aigis, tomó el artefacto y abrió el compartimento, comprobando que podría intentar escuchar lo que ocultara ese utensilio.

-Parece que encontré algo Metis, ¿te apetece escuchar una posible grabación?

Su compañera la miró por un par de segundos antes de asentir un par de veces y acercarse a ella, y respondiendo a la señal, introdujo la cinta en la grabadora y presionó el botón para iniciar la grabación.

Al principio se escuchaban pequeños golpes y cómo una serie de papeles eran movidos de un lugar a otro, como si alguien estuviera acomodando la oficina, ambas pensaron que se trataba de algo inútil, y antes de decidir apagarla para continuar una persona comenzó a hablar:

-Probando, probando…1…2 –La voz era masculina, sonaba algo madura, lo que daba la idea de tratarse de un adulto ya experimentado, pero también se escuchaba comprensivo, como si fuera un individuo bastante paciente y experimentado.

-Bien, parece que está trabajando, me han dicho que sería buena idea grabar mis pensamientos cuando llegara el día en que comenzara a trabajar en estas instalaciones, mi nombre es Koutari Tsumugu, y después de mis grandes esfuerzos me han aceptado para ayudar en un proyecto bastante interesante, puede que ya estén avanzados, pero espero que mis conocimientos ayuden a mejorar esto conocido como "Doncellas mecánicas", aunque primero tendré que ver cómo es el proceso de la creación de una de ellas, por suerte aquí en el informe que tengo en el escritorio vienen esos detalles. –Por los siguientes minutos se pasó leyendo y explicando cada uno de los pasos en la creación de una de las armas, ninguna de ellas parecía saber qué pensar sobre eso, pero aun así, la grabación continuó.

-Supongo que con eso será suficiente para una introducción, pero ahora que le veo es un proyecto muy interesante, me llama la atención. –Hubo una breve pausa en ese momento, pues el científico resopló aire y soltó una leve risa por lo siguiente que iba a decir– Parece casi como si crearan una hija…

Por un momento esa palabra, "hija", pareció obtener la completa atención de ambas, honestamente se sentían algo confundidas, pero a la vez conmovidas por la manera en la que esa persona lo definió, y estaban dispuestas a continuar escuchando lo que él quería decir, pero de pronto algo en la grabación, una voz de un posible compañero, llamó su atención.

-¿Hija? No pierdas de vista el objetivo Tsumugu, nos han contratado para poder crear armas que ayuden en la destrucción de sombras y protección de personas, no hay tiempo para gastar en esas cosas tan sentimentalistas.

-Ah, lo siento superior, supongo que me dejé llevar… -Las androides se sintieron un poco derrotadas cuando escucharon eso, creyeron que diría algo para defender su punto de vista, pero sorprendentemente, su tren de pensamiento se detuvo en seco por la voz del científico.

-Pero sabe, prefiero quedarme con ese pensamiento, si pienso que nada más son armas entonces no tendría sentido lo que describen aquí, darles sentimientos y un corazón…honestamente pienso que para poder crear algo así necesitas un buen corazón y no tratar a tu creación como una cosa, sino como un ser vivo.

Labrys no lo notó a tiempo, pero una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, delatando lo feliz y conmovida que se sintió por las palabras de esa persona, pero lo que no notaron, ninguna de las dos, era que la sombra del techo parecía reaccionar también a esa grabación.

-Piensa lo que quieras Tsumugu, yo seguiré pensando que no son más que armas diseñadas para cumplir un propósito, y te lo voy a demostrar un día.

-Entonces ya veremos qué determinación es más fuerte.

Después de eso, la grabación terminó, ambas se miraron sorprendidas por la conversación que habían escuchado y sonrieron, se sentían felices de ver que alguien las estaba aceptando como una forma de vida con un corazón y sentimientos incluso antes que fueran creadas.

Estaban listas para intercambiar palabras, pero el súbito sonido de la puerta de la oficina cerrarse las hizo regresar a la situación actual, si la puerta estaba abierta en un principio tendría que haber sido porque estaba averiada, pero que se haya cerrado de esa forma era inexplicable, pero por si las dudas Labrys se acercó para inspeccionar de cerca el mecanismo de la puerta, parecía como si algo la hubiera sellado, y cuando miró al techo, notó cómo la sombra que lo cubría ahora comenzaba a descender, terminando por cubrir la puerta que intentaba abrir.

-¡Labrys, retrocede! –Exclamó una orden su compañera, esperando que la siguiera, y como era de esperarse, cuando esa palabra llegó a sus oídos no dudó en dar un salto atrás, pues un momento después una especie de masa líquida pareció caer desde el techo de la habitación hasta el lugar donde ella estaba de pie, no había manera de saber qué sucedería si eso la alcanzaba, pero Metis se sentía aliviada de ver que esquivó esa extraña sustancia.

-Gracias Metis –Con ese agradecimiento adquirió una pose de combate, no tenía información sobre cómo sería el enemigo, así que decidió mantener sus puños listos para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

De pronto, otros sonidos similares, se escucharon a su alrededor, el material con el que el techo estaba siendo invadido se precipitaba lentamente, a los pocos segundos ya tenía frente a ellas a un grupo de 5 enemigos sin forma específica, aunque por lo que habían experimentado antes podrían decir que se trataba de sombras a lo que se enfrentaban. Nada que un par de androides no pudieran hacer frente, excepto por el problema de la habitación, como era pequeña, no iba a permitir que Labrys tuviera la oportunidad de usar su arma con completa libertad.

-No podremos pelear bien aquí, tenemos que movernos a una habitación más grande –Indicó Metis al tiempo que usaba su brazo para romper el vidrio de la ventana que conectaba con esa enorme sala, parecía ser el lugar ideal para que ellas pelearan.

-¿Eh? –Lo único que pudo decir antes que su compañera la jalara del uniforme y la lanzara por la ventana, después ella saltó antes que las sombras intentaran atacarla, y por fortuna, ambas cayeron al suelo sin problema alguno.

-¿Era realmente necesario lanzarme por la ventana?

Su oscura compañera no pudo evitar reír por la pregunta, pudo haber sido una maniobra algo inesperada, pero si no actuaba rápido se verían detenidas por la manera en la que la oficina estaba construida, pero en un amplio lugar como el de ahora podrían pelear perfectamente, era casi como si ese lugar estuviera diseñado para eso.

-Mantente atenta, los enemigos llegarán en cualquier momento –Diciendo eso, Metis tomó una de las armas que parecían quedar en el suelo por anteriores batallas, un hacha de doble hoja, por lo que había visto en la información de su hermana, Labrys tendría un arma parecida, pero eso no la iba a detener, en lugar de eso tendría que demostrar quién usaba mejor ese equipamiento, y su compañera no se quedó atrás, tomó el mango de su armamento con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda tomó la parte más cercana del mango al filo del arma, así podría manejar sin problema su arma, sin mencionar que los propulsores cerca del borde afilado proporcionarían un factor más letal a su arma.

En los siguientes segundos que esperaron listas a lo que venía no se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía en el techo de la sala circular, aunque no era como si pudieran verlo fácilmente, nada más hasta que se escuchó una especie de seguro liberarse Labrys miró hacia arriba, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Desde lo alto de la habitación caían rápidamente los pedazos de un cuerpo de una de las unidades que había tenido que destruir en el pasado, aunque al momento de impactar contra el suelo uno de los brazos terminó sumamente dañado, pues había caído sobre ese brazo izquierdo, pero igualmente era un cuerpo vacío, su cabeza había sido cortada como resultado de la primera batalla que habían tenido, una sucia maniobra para hacer que Labrys dudara por los recuerdos y la desesperación que cada una de esas unidades sintió antes de morir.

-N-no es posible… -Comentó en un intento por convencerse que no estaba pasando eso, pero la distracción que provocó en su mente era justo el objetivo de mostrar uno de esos cuerpos, un par de segundos después una de esas sombras cayó encima del cuerpo del androide, y en los siguientes momentos desapareció, como si el metal del que estaba creada esa unidad la hubiera absorbido.

-Labrys, concéntrate, no podemos distraernos –Intentó llamarle la atención, pero fue inútil, ella seguía sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo de una de sus hermanas comenzó a desprender esa extraña energía que se sentía en las paredes, y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, ganando una vez más la oportunidad de pelear por su supervivencia, pero como no tenía su brazo izquierdo debido al daño cuando golpeó el suelo, la materia oscura que conformaba esa sombra comenzó a formar lentamente una espada por brazo, aunque no podía hacer nada por su cabeza, por lo que, al lograr reincorporarse, nada más podía atacar al azar, esperando que un ataque fuera exitoso.

Tenían la ventaja contra un enemigo así, nada más tenían que aprovechar su tambaleo cada que preparaba un ataque para contestar, pero el problema era su compañera, no parecía estar en las condiciones psicológicas apropiadas, lo que la llevó a pensar qué habría sucedido para que ella reaccionara de esa manera, pero no podría permitir que dañaran a su compañera, tenían que rescatar a su hermana.

Como su compañera no parecía reaccionar no hubo más opción que recurrir a otra cosa, incluso cuando el enemigo ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para que uno de sus ataques al azar golpeara a su hermana, ella se mantuvo firme, alzó su mano derecha, con la que manejaba el hacha y la colocó detrás de su cabeza, lista para lanzar el arma en el momento preciso.

-¡Ahora! –Exclamó en cuanto el último tajo al azar pasó a centímetros del rostro de su hermana y preparaba su siguiente ataque, inmediatamente desvió su energía al brazo derecho y lanzó a toda velocidad el arma. Ésta viajó a una increíble velocidad, pues antes que lograra mover nuevamente su brazo afilado el filo del hacha ya había cortado en dos el cuerpo de la androide y terminó clavándose en la pared que quedaba al frente del ataque.

-¡Labrys, reacciona! –Intentó apelar nuevamente a su compañera, pero parecía que las cicatrices que tenía en su corazón eran demasiado serias como para que pudiera hacer algo, aunque no era el mejor momento para hacer algo, varios cuerpos metálicos cayeron también del techo, cerca de cinco más por lo que pudo escuchar, así que fue rápidamente por su arma en la pared, pero al darse la vuelta algo llamó su atención.

Esos cuerpos tenían cabeza, no estaban tan destrozados como el anterior, de esa forma podían identificar al objetivo, y aunque ella estaba segura que estaba en su campo de visión, parecían estar más interesadas en la inmóvil unidad que parecía enfrentarse contra sus mismísimos y más grandes demonios.

-¡Aaargh! –No era el momento para intentar obtener más información, no quería hacer que eso le costara la vida a su hermana, así que sin más opción, cargó a toda velocidad contra una de las sombras que controlaba el cuerpo de una unidad.

El sonido del metal golpeando otro metal llenaba el ambiente, ella se estaba enfrentando contra cada una de las androides que las rodearon, aunque en una que otra ocasión se vio dañada por el continuo ataque, aunque no era como si pudiera quejarse, el estado de ánimo de su compañera era inestable, pero si pensaba cuidadosamente la situación podría obtener pistas que la ayudaran con lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

-Mmph! –De pronto se escuchó un sonido seco, como si algo pesado hubiera impactado contra otro objeto, y cuando se dio cuenta Labrys, su compañera había sido golpeada en la nuca por un mazo, lo que la dejó inmóvil por unos momentos, pero sin importar el daño que recibió intentó levantarse nada más para que una de las sombras pisara su espalda para mantenerla en el suelo.

-Tranquila…ya llegara tu turno, primero tenemos que encargarnos…de ella –Comentó con una voz alarmantemente tranquila, como si estuviera completamente segura que ya habían ganado el combate.

Metis no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a la aterrada Labrys, parecía como si una serie de depredadores estuvieran listos para alimentarse de las entrañas de su presa, cada una alzando su arma dispuesta a hacer que esa pequeña niña gritara y pidiera piedad por la manera en la que ella las había destrozado sin piedad en un pasado, aunque claro, no era como si ellas, unidades carentes de sentimientos que nada más fueron tratadas como objetos y armas, fueran a perdonarle la vida, incluso si lo quisieran hacer, las sombras que las controlaban exigían venganza, el miedo que habían sentido por tener la muerte de cerca ahora se había convertido en una especie de diversión por ver la expresión llena de horror en esa indefensa unidad. Parecía que, una vez más, su misión había terminado.

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Nota del autor: Bueno, tengo que disculparme por el retraso, fue una semana algo ocupada por reuniones familiares y cosas así.**

**En fin, aquí ya está el segundo capítulo, me apresuraré para terminar el de la siguiente semana, una vez más, opiniones y comentarios, críticas constructivas son bienvenidas para mejorar la redacción.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, yo nada más pensé en la situación, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**Se despide el autor.**

**TitanThetys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿¡Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada!? –Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Metis, intentando hacerla reaccionar, lo que pareció funcionar al principio, incluso las unidades que estaban por darle el golpe final se detuvieron y miraron confundidas a la oscurecida doncella.

-¡Ella habría peleado, hasta el final, sin importar qué! –Continuó hablando, tratando de seleccionar las mejores palabras para decirle en ese momento y volver a encender el fuego en su interior.

-Pe…pero ella. –Una respuesta, aunque fuera dudosa, la estaba escuchando, sus palabras intentaban llegar y persuadirla.

-¡Hasta nos enfrentamos a la sombra que crearon los deseos humanos por la muerte, a pesar que era enorme, no titubeamos y peleamos hasta el final!

-Pero ella…no tuvo que matar a sus hermanas. –Ahí estaba, el verdadero problema de lo que sucedía, y tenía sentido, por eso no podía hacer nada desde que vio moverse ese cuerpo, pero había algo que ella no entendía todavía, y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna forma.

-¡Ellas no son nuestras hermanas, incluso cuando tengan su forma ellas ya murieron, nuestras verdaderas hermanas están dentro de tu memoria, no olvides eso! –El droide que tenía sometido a Metis adoptó una mueca de disgusto, luego presionó más su pie contra su espalda, pero como no era suficiente para ella comenzó a pisotearla una y otra vez.

-Cállate…guarda silencio…no tienes derecho a hablar –Repitió con cada pisotón que le daba a su espalda, descargando la ira que estaba conteniendo y guardando para usarla contra Labrys– Ella debe pagar, ¡cállate!

-¿Te crees especial porque no perteneces aquí? –No había manera en la que le fuera a mostrar tregua después de las palabras tan valientes que había dicho, iba a hacer que entendiera su lugar– Tú no conoces el miedo a morir, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, ¡muere ya! –Pisada tras pisada la unidad no parecía dejar de mostrar señales de vida, quizás sería mejor para ella si dejaba de moverse y así engañarlas, pero si lo hacía podría provocar que Labrys se viera más afectada, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Esa exclamación se escuchó desde atrás, era la voz de Labrys, parecía haber reunido suficiente fuerza mental como para llamar su atención de esa manera.

-Vaya… -Comentó sorprendida la unidad, aunque estaba sorprendida no paraba de sentirse disgustada por ver que las palabras de su compañera alcanzaron a llegar a su corazón, dejó de pisar la espalda de su compañera y se volteó dispuesta a atacarla de frente, pero lo último que logró ver fue el filo de una inmensa hacha dirigirse a su rostro. A diferencia de la velocidad con la que Metis lanzaba su arma, los propulsores en el arma de Labrys lograron hacer que fuera más rápido y poder causar una muerte limpia, pues tanta era la velocidad que llevaba que en cuanto el filo entró en contacto con el rostro del enemigo no se escuchó nada, como si hubiera fallado, pero la expresión de sorpresa del enemigo permaneció impresa en su rostro, al menos durante el par de segundos que la mitad superior quedó firme en su lugar, ya que una línea se dibujó desde la base de sus ojos y continuó horizontalmente por toda su cara hasta que se completó el círculo y cayó al suelo.

No tomó más que otro momento que el cuerpo sin vida cediera ante su propio peso y terminara en el suelo, pero para el momento en que tocó el frío piso tomó una coloración púrpura y se fue degradando rápidamente a negro, y tras convertirse en una especie de masa gelatinosa la energía se dispersó y desapareció de la vista.

Metis lentamente se reincorporó asombrada por lo sucedido, no esperaba que terminara destruyendo una de ellas tan fácilmente, aunque después de mirarla fijamente notó sus ojos vidriosos, así como una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, claramente era difícil para ella tener que revivir esa experiencia, de pelear por su vida, pero si no lo hacía jamás podrían salvar a su hermana.

-No podré mirar de frente a mi hermana si sigo llorando así. –Se dijo a sí misma, pensando que esas palabras serían lo más cercano a la razón por la que ella estaba peleando en ese momento. El tiempo para aclarar esos pensamientos ya llegaría, ahora tenían que eliminar a los enemigos para continuar con su investigación, por lo que, ignorando los daños y el dolor que sentía en su espalda y cabeza, blandió su arma y se abalanzó contra otro par de enemigos que parecían lo suficientemente confundidos como para hacer algo, quizás habían recordado también la manera en la que los destruyeron y no podían soportar verlo nuevamente.

La oportunidad perfecta, al correr y alcanzar una velocidad apropiada dio un leve salto para deslizarse sobre sus rodillas, estando a la altura adecuada para mover su arma por su lado derecho y cortarles las piernas, justo por debajo de sus rodillas de un solo tajo. Al terminar con ese ataque, y dejar de avanzar al frente, se reincorporó, giró su cuerpo y dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas al frente, se alzó prácticamente 15 metros por el aire antes que la gravedad hiciera su efecto, y justo a la mitad de su caída preparó su siguiente ataque, una patada lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrancar de sus extremidades a una androide.

-¡No paran de aparecer! –Exclamó Labrys, alternando su modo de pelea entre mano a mano y arma, parecía como si por cada una que derribara apareciera un par más. Había tenido que enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de androides, pero no todos en una sola pelea, eso hubiera sido muy desgastante para ella, tal como lo está siendo ahora, sus funciones se vieron entorpecidas y, por consiguiente, más lentas en un 20%, lo que la ponía en desventaja si continuaban apareciendo más enemigos.

-¡Ahora! –Otra exclamación, ésta vez enemiga, una de las androides tenía un lanzagranadas listo para ser usado contra su hermana, ya tenía todo medido, la distancia, la posibilidad de eliminar a sus aliados y la probabilidad que tendría para dar al objetivo, nada más faltaba jalar el gatillo y lograrían tener su venganza.

Unos momentos, todo lo que necesitó Metis para llegar al objetivo de su ataque, justo en el momento que esa unidad presionó el gatillo su pie entró en contacto con la espalda del enemigo, atravesando sin problemas su coraza externa y finalizando sus funciones al instante por lo violento del ataque, aunque la granada había sido disparada, logró llegar antes que saliera del cañón del arma, y ahora que tenía un nuevo rumbo ese proyectil no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse, había logrado evitar que la destruyeran con ese ataque.

-S-son demasiados –Indicó su compañera, intentando mantener su aliento en ese tiempo tan precioso, y tenía razón, no paraban de aparecer, tenían que pensar en otra cosa si querían sobrevivir.

Metis miró a su alrededor, intentando idear un plan, pero no parecía que algo fuera a funcionar, los enemigos continuaban apareciendo, y cada vez parecían ser más peligrosos que antes, no podía permitir que su hermana sufriera tantos daños, por lo que se vio obligada a proponer otro plan.

-¡Labrys, yo los distraigo, toma esto y dame soporte aéreo! –Junto con esa propuesta lanzó el arma que tenía la unidad recién destruida, el lanzagranadas.

-De-déjamelo a mí –Accedió rápidamente y colocó el equipamiento en su espalda una vez más, después lo activó, una luz comenzó a ser emanada de cada uno de los propulsores del arma y la elevaron lo antes posible, evitando un grupo de ataques que iban por ella, así como logrando agarrar el arma a tiempo– Por favor, perdónenme por esto. –Jaló el gatillo y una granada salió disparada contra el círculo que no se había disuelto todavía, y gracias a que no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido logró eliminar a un gran número de unidades con esa explosión.

De pronto su vuelo se vio entorpecido, un peso inesperado había caído en su espalda mientras que otro se había aferrado a su pierna, eso causó que perdiera altitud los primeros segundos, y al mirar al techo pudo notar que más cuerpos estaban siendo arrojados, pero la mayoría ya estaban activados para ver si podían alcanzarla en medio vuelo.

-¡Aléjense! –La luz que despidió el aditamento de pronto se volvió amarilla y aumentó el impulso con el que estaba volando, al menos lo suficiente como para aguantar el peso extra que cargaba, pero para librarse del mismo comenzó a dar vueltas al azar, dejándole el trabajo a la gravedad y fuerzas el hacer que se soltaran, y segundos después ambos polizones se encontraban una vez más a la merced de la gravedad, aunque la que se había agarrado de su pierna terminó estrellándose contra la pared.

-No paran…debe de haber algo que las está llamando –Se dio cuenta de algo súbitamente, los cuerpos estaban cayendo desde el techo, lo que significaba que si iba hasta esa parte del recinto podría poner un fin a lo que sucedía.

Como Metis le había dicho, se mantuvo en el suelo distrayendo a las que habían caído, y para ayudarla, se dirigió hasta el techo del lugar a toda velocidad, teniendo luego una mejor comprensión de lo que estaba pasando, el techo del lugar, como en los demás, estaba cubierto por una sombra, pero desde ésta estaban colgados los cuerpos de las unidades que tuvo que se vio obligada a destruir, la manera en la que se encontraban suspendidas era por unos ganchos que atravesaban el cuerpo y se quedaban ahí hasta que el gancho fuera liberado, pero justo en el centro estaba lo más importante, una especie de cristal que desprendía un brillo rojo intenso, de vez en cuando cubierto entre la sombra, pero mientras más unidades eran liberadas menos sustancia quedaba para proteger ese artefacto, su fortaleza era también su debilidad, pero se veía como si necesitara la ayuda de un arma pesada para intentar dañarlo.

-El…lanzagranadas. –Se dio cuenta, para eso le habían entregado el arma, no para proveer un apoyo aéreo normal, sino para intentar poner un fin a lo que fuera que estaba usando los cuerpos de las unidades, apuntó el arma a ese cristal y esperó para el momento oportuno, aunque mientras más tiempo se tardara podría provocar que su hermana también pereciera. Tragó saliva al rozar ese pensamiento, si ella no hubiera estado ahí era muy probable que la desmantelaran mientras seguía con vida, algo que no iba a ser agradable.

-¡De...déjanos en paz de una vez! –Con eso se dio la valentía necesaria para jalar el gatillo del arma y liberar el proyectil, por fortuna el tamaño de la sombra había disminuido considerablemente y el primer disparo fue directo, la explosión ocurrió casi inmediatamente y logró ver una pequeña grieta formarse en el cristal junto con un alto gemido lleno de dolor, después la sombra de alrededor se comenzó a juntar sobre el cristal, como si estuviera protegiendo su herida de otro posible daño.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, la sombra aumentó de tamaño considerablemente, cualquier otra persona le habría ordenado que se alejara inmediatamente, pero eso lo tuvo que pensar ella, después de unos segundos de mirar lo que ocurría, pues pudo ver la manera en la que el resplandor rojizo del cristal se veía incluso a través de las múltiples sombras que lo cubrían.

-Esto no es bueno –Recordó la energía con la que había recibido el impacto cuando golpeó ese muro, y si algo así volvía a suceder entonces tendría un serio problema, pues una explosión es mucho más poderosa que su golpe.

Los propulsores brillaron una vez más y le dieron la velocidad necesaria para viajar lo antes posible hasta el suelo y buscar a su hermana, aunque para el momento que estaba a unos 15 metros del suelo escuchó una violenta conmoción, y al voltear hacia atrás logró ver una onda expansiva de energía oscura acercarse a una peligrosa velocidad.

-¡Vamos Labrys! –Llamó su atención desde el suelo su hermana, aunque algo dañada por la cantidad de enemigos, se mantenía en pie y con una mano en alto para que la tomara.

Rápidamente, al llegar a la altura necesaria le tomó la mano a su compañera con ambas manos y voló hasta otra de las ventanas desde las cuales los científicos miraban. El cristal ofreció poca resistencia, se quebró en el momento que entró en contacto con el cuerpo de la doncella, e incluso cuando no pudo detenerse a tiempo e impactó contra una pared, la onda de la explosión no pareció seguirlas a ese lugar, a pesar que la ventana estaba rota.

Labrys quedó aturdida por el impacto, pero su compañera logró ver lo que sucedió afuera, esa explosión había hecho que los cuerpos inertes de las unidades desaparecieran, pero también unos pequeños focos de luz comenzaron a encenderse alrededor de la estructura cilíndrica, así como unos reflectores también recuperaron la energía.

-No me esperaba esto –Se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera, hacia el techo, que ahora era completamente visible desde donde estaba, no sólo la sombra del techo había desaparecido, sino que ahora el área parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Escuchó esa pregunta detrás de ella, Labrys parecía estar lo suficientemente recuperada para poder hablar, desafortunadamente ni su hermana lo sabía con certeza.

-Nada más puedo intentar hacer una conjetura…parece que en cuanto ahuyentaste a esa cosa que dejaba caer los cuerpos y las sombras el lugar volvió a ser como antes, o al menos ya no se ve hostil ni esa energía parece emanar de sus paredes, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esta habitación.

Incluso cuando se trataba de una conjetura, parecía bastante certera, pero de igual forma no podría comprender los motivos de esa sombra sino hasta que preguntara abiertamente. Podría no ser una gran idea, pues le estaba afectando bastante el tener que pasar por todas estas cosas, sin embargo, necesitaba información para hacerse una idea más clara sobre lo que sucede.

-¿Podría saber…qué ocurrió aquí Labrys? –Preguntó directamente, esa pregunta hizo que su hermana se sintiera un poco apenada y bajara la mirada, ella tenía una pequeña idea, pero nuevamente, si no recibía la información, no podría comprender.

-Disculpa si soy directa, pero quiero comprender mejor la situación.

-N-no te preocupes…supongo que será mejor que te lo cuente –Se tragó el pesar que le traía ese recuerdo y se decidió por compartir a detalle lo que había sucedido, incluso lo que el anterior área donde pelearon significaba para ella, un relato que duró poco más de ocho minutos.

Terminando la historia, de cómo sufrió tanto en el laboratorio, la manera en la que la obligaron a matar a sus hermanas por tener más datos y mejorar su estilo de pelea, cuando escapó de las instalaciones pero terminó sellada e incluso el incidente con su sombra, en la mente de su compañera nada más sentía pena, comprensión y compasión, ella tuvo que vivir algo similar, junto a Aigis peleó contra sus compañeros cuando quedaron atrapados en el abismo del tiempo, pero jamás tuvieron que matarlos, y menos por algún tipo de humano que los mirara y disfrutara del espectáculo, como si fuera nada más una película o una mera pelea entre robots.

-¿Nos crearon nada más para eso? –Terminó el relato con esa pregunta, ciertamente su experiencia con la gente no era la mejor, y ahora tuvo que enfrentarse a su pasado una vez más, seguramente estaba inestable, si algo impresionante llegara a suceder en ese momento era seguro que no podría superarlo tan rápido, y si era en medio de un conflicto sufrirían grandes problemas.

-No creo que haya sido nada más para eso Labrys. –Contestó a su pregunta, aunque no tenía tantas pruebas como para hacer que le creyera, pero al menos podía intentar dar su opinión– No espero que me creas, pero yo he visto bondad en las personas con las que me encontré antes, incluso cuando al principio parecían dudar de mí terminaron peleando a mi lado y protegiéndome, aceptándome como uno de ellos, un ser con un corazón y sentimientos…las palabras que, como dijo nuestra hermana, son las que más atesoramos.

Era cierto, siendo una máquina y haber sido tratada como un objeto hicieron que deseara escuchar esas palabras de alguna persona, no quería que la vieran nada más como un arma, quería que alguien la tratara como a una persona, evitar los tratos especiales, nada más ser considerada una persona, aunque eso era imposible, "¿cómo podría alguien hacer tal cosa con una máquina?", pensó, sin importar cuánto deseara que alguien fuera así con ella ninguna persona sería capaz de hacerlo ni de comprenderla, eso nada más provocaba que la fría compañía de la soledad asaltara su mente.

-No estás sola Labrys. –Comentó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pero más que eso simplemente leyó su lenguaje corporal, y al saber lo que había sucedido podía comprender mejor las cosas, así como sus sentimientos– Por lo que me contaste, parece que hiciste amigos en ese lugar, cuando te enfrentaste a tu sombra, y aunque dudo que me perdones por haber derribado el vehículo, puedo decirte esto –Aclaró su garganta después de decir eso, Labrys tenía su mirada puesta en su rostro, parecía que tenía la intención de escuchar lo que fuera que le dijera.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermana y colocó gentilmente su mano sobre su pecho, en el área donde normalmente estaría un corazón humano.

-Aunque no estén contigo, sus sentimientos están siempre a tu lado, en tu corazón, y sus rostros siempre permanecerán en tu memoria…jamás los olvides, pues ellos no te olvidarán. –Lo último que dijo fue una apuesta, esperando que tuviera razón al haber dicho eso, aunque no midió sus palabras a tiempo, pues en cuento miró el rostro de su hermana notó no sólo una gentil sonrisa, sino que también unos ojos conmovidos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, claro que al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras sus mejillas fueron asaltadas por ese mismo tono de rojo también y, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, decidió bajar el visor de mariposa para ocultar su rostro y alejar su mano de donde la había puesto, lo que provocó que su acompañante soltara una entretenida risa.

-S-sí…me…me alegra que…uhm…entendieras lo que quise decir… -Al estar algo avergonzada su mente dejó de pensar tan rápidamente y comenzó a dudar sobre qué decir en esa situación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Metis…ellos siempre estarán conmigo…gracias por esas palabras, eran exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Ese agradecimiento hizo que se sintiera feliz por haber seleccionado esas palabras, aunque no podía negar que todavía estaba un poco avergonzada, por lo que simplemente asintió.

"Todos son iguales…" Se escuchó en la mente de ambas, era una voz familiar, pero cargada de un profundo pesar, lo suficiente como para hacer que sintieran una energía pesada en el ambiente.

-¿Aigis? –Dijeron al unísono, después miraron a su alrededor, ya la habían escuchado antes, antes que se encontraran, pero ahora sonaba un poco más clara, incluso los sentimientos que tenía al momento de decir eso llegaron sin problema a sus corazones.

-Se escucha cerca, Labrys, tenemos que seguir avanzando –Volvió a hablar, ahora con la mente fija en su objetivo, rescatar a su hermana, y salió rápidamente del lugar actual, encontrándose una vez más con un pasillo largo, pero para antes que lograran tomar una decisión una alarma, junto con una luz roja, comenzaron a sonar, después una voz se escuchó a través de unas bocinas incorporadas en cada una de las habitaciones, claramente un sistema para dar algún aviso importante.

-A todas las unidades activas, busquen y capturen a las dos armas que han salido de control, es imperativo que lo hagan y las traigan para la asimilación…repito, la misión ha cambiado de buscar y destruir a búsqueda y captura. –La voz que había entregado el mensaje sonaba carente de sentimientos, simplemente usada para dar un mensaje importante, como una coraza vacía que simplemente funcionaba ahora para seguir órdenes, pero eso no fue lo que más les sorprendió, sino la identidad de esa voz.

-¿Esa era…

-…Aigis? –Ambas se encontraban sorprendidas por haber escuchado su voz una vez más, pero no diciendo lo que esperarían, ahora parecía estar bajo algún tipo de control mental, algo que ninguna de las dos podía permitir.

-¡No perdonaré a quien sea que le haya hecho eso a mi hermana! –Con ese grito de batalla, Metis intentó dejar escapar su ira, pero en lugar de eso nada más hizo que se sintiera más molesta por lo que había escuchado, y sin tomar precauciones, comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la derecha, pero no se daba cuenta que ahora la sombra del techo parecía resonar también con su clara muestra de cólera.

-Metis, espera –Intentó llamarla inútilmente, sus palabras parecían vacías ante su rabia, no tuvo más opción que intentar seguirla por cada uno de los pasillos por los que daba vuelta, intentando alcanzarla, o al menos, no perderla de vista, pues si se perdían de vista podrían ocurrir desastres, sin mencionar que si el objetivo del enemigo era ese nada más estarían actuando como meras piezas en su claro juego, aunque no podía negar que se sentía también molesta por haber escuchado eso.

A medida que continuaba corriendo detrás de su hermana, la sombra que estaba en el techo parecía hacerse un poco más peligrosa, pero no sólo eso, sino que también se extendía hasta las paredes y casi tocaba el suelo, se estaban acercando a algo grande, podía sentirlo, pero Metis no se detenía a pesar de la manera en la que se veían las cosas.

"Moriré…" al escuchar ese pensamiento en su mente, su carrera se vio interrumpida por un intenso dolor en su cabeza, necesitó detenerse para evitar que chocara contra algo. Una vez más, dentro de una oficina con una ventana para ver el exterior, pero lo que logró notar al asomarse, en cuanto su dolor de cabeza se tranquilizó un poco, fue el área donde iban cada noche, el lugar en el que dejaban a todas estar para mejorar sus relaciones y sentimientos, el lugar en donde conoció a su primer amiga, #024, aunque a diferencia de ese momento, todavía era de día, por lo que el escenario era más amigable con la visión y facilitaba el poder ver los alrededores.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar esas conversaciones, su curiosidad por conocerla un poco mejor…y su inevitable y penoso final cuando tuvo que matarla, estaba a punto de perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos hasta que un repentino sonido llamó su atención, el de un arma siendo arrastrada por el suelo, algo se acercaba, y por la manera en la que sus pasos se escuchaban sonaba como algo grande, tenía que salir de ese lugar y encontrar a Metis, pero antes lograr salir de ese lugar algo más llamó su atención, había una nota pegada en el marco de la puerta de salida junto con una cinta.

-Encontré esto en mi tiempo libre, por favor tómate la libertad de escucharla Labrys –Eso era lo que decía la nota, pero lo que se le hizo más curioso fue que mencionara su nombre, como si alguien hubiera esperado que llegara a ese lugar, pero no era posible que se tratara de Metis, ella estaba muy ocupada corriendo de un lado a otro, ahora había otra interrogante, quién era esa misteriosa persona que había dejado el mensaje.

-Me pregunto qué dirá… -En ese momento se olvidó que algo estaba caminando hasta ese cuarto, su mente se concentró más en la cinta, claramente tenía que ser algo importante si alguien lo había dejado ahí.

Tomó la grabadora y colocó la cinta, después le dio al botón para iniciar y escuchó atentamente la grabación:

-Científico Tsumugu al habla, parece que me olvidé por la cantidad de cosas que me han dejado hacer sobre grabar mis experiencias aquí. –Esa voz, el científico que parecía tener un interés particular por el proyecto, haber escuchado su voz en esa grabación hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

-Como sea, he estado ya unos cuantos meses estudiando y observando, me encuentro en esta sala de observación en las que están dejando a las pequeñas hablar e interactuar entre ellas, aunque se me hace algo irónico, las hacen interactuar para mejorar sus relaciones y luego tienen que enfrentarse para seguir con vida. –Hubo una leve pausa después de decir eso, no era sencillo para él ver que hicieran ese tipo de cosas con ellas, pero no parecía que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Pero lo más importante es, que me han seleccionado para la creación de una de estas doncellas, después de observar cuidadosamente los procesos desde su diseño en la mesa de bocetos hasta el área de ensamblado decidieron darme la oportunidad de participar en la creación de una –Se escucharon después unos papeles ser movidos de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo entre los archivos.

-Aquí está, unidad #024, ya estoy emocionado por demostrar mi punto a mis compañeros, aunque parece que soy el único que las ve como niñas pequeñas atrapadas en un destino sumamente cruel… -La pena con la que dijo esas palabras llegó hasta de corazón de Labrys, él estaba solo con su mentalidad, los demás científicos veían a las unidades como simples armas.

-Pero no importa que esté solo, mis sentimientos no cambiarán, sigo pensando en ellas como algo más que un objeto, las veo como personas, aunque no es el término correcto, pero prefiero verlo así, al menos mi superior me ha demostrado que una de ellas tiene más sentimientos que la mayor parte de los científicos aquí, él incluido, pero continuaré con mi investigación de campo, antes de ayudar en su creación voy a entrevistarme con una de las pequeñas…si es que no la destruyen. –Un suspiro se escuchó después de hacer ese comentario, comenzaba a descubrir apenas lo que sucedía y la manera en la que pensaban de las unidades, y después que se escuchó cómo dejó la hoja en algún lugar la grabación terminó.

-Entonces…fue gracias a él. –Se dijo a sí misma, asegurándose que había entendido lo que la información estaba dando en ese momento, después sintió un poco de tristeza, sabiendo que si él había ayudado en su creación, entonces debió de haber sentido pesar tras ver cómo la terminó destruyendo.

Sus pensamientos, súbitamente, se vieron interrumpidos, pues sintió cómo algo detrás de ella la empujó con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana, se había olvidado que algo se estaba acercando y terminó bajando la guardia por mucho tiempo, la consecuencia fue haber recibido un golpe en su espalda y terminar en caída libre, directo hacia el jardín donde interactuaba con otras unidades.

-No puedo creer que bajara la guardia tanto –Se dijo, como regañándose por distraerse demasiado, aunque evitó un posible daño por la caída al activar el sistema de propulsión de su arma, se dirigió después al centro del jardín, mirando la ventana por la que la habían empujado.

-¿Pero qué fue eso? –Intentó agudizar su visión para ver lo que parecía moverse entre la oscuridad de la habitación, pero la diferencia de iluminación era tanta que no alcanzaba a ver el interior. Su interior no paraba de decirle lo mismo, que estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa, tomó su arma y la blandió con ambas manos lista para algún posible ataque.

-Preferiría que Metis estuviera conmigo para sentirme más preparada –Dudó por unos segundos al no tenerla a su lado para darle su apoyo, o al menos para saber que estaba por las cercanías– No, no pienses así, ya te lo ha dicho, ella está apoyándote, junto con tus amigos, ellos siempre estarán contigo. –Se dijo para recuperar su concentración y sentirse más tranquila, y de verdad la ayudó, se pudo permitir respirar hondo y sonreír levemente confiada, esperando por cualquier cosa que sucediera ahora.

-Uno de los objetivos ha sido localizado, procedan a la captura inmediata –Una vez más la voz de Aigis se escuchó por un altoparlante, por la manera en la que se comunicaba le recordaba a la escuela donde se enfrentó a su sombra, por lo que sería sencillo pensar que ella también se encontraba en una habitación para dar anuncios– Tengo que ir a ese lugar –Fijó ese objetivo para poder darse más ánimos de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que se apareciera.

En los siguientes segundos no hubo nada más que silencio, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, una paz falsa, claro que no por eso se tranquilizó, al contrario, preparó sus sistemas y terminó por mentalizarse para lo que se mostraría como su enemigo, incluso si estaba sin apoyo físico iba a lograrlo, por sus amigos.

Por las puertas para regresar al laboratorio se escuchó un enorme estruendo, y casi inmediatamente fueron derribadas por unas sombras conjuntas que formaron un enorme cuerpo, nada parecido a los enemigos que se había enfrentado en esa arena artificial, ahora nada más una simple sombra, algo que podría eliminar fácilmente si se lo proponía y no permitía que su determinación le fallara.

-¡Vamos! –Con ese grito de batalla preparó los propulsores del arma, como se trataba de un cuerpo bastante grande era probable que no podría hacerle mucho daño con golpes simples.

Respondiendo a esa declaración de batalla, la criatura cargó a toda velocidad, como i intentara barrer con su cuerpo, claramente eso la destruiría y no estaría siguiendo las órdenes de su hermana, pero no parecía importarle, era nada más un pedazo de carne súper desarrollado que quería eliminar al objetivo que tenía al frente; fácil de esquivar.

Impulsándose con su pierna izquierda, dio un salto a la derecha justo en el momento indicado, antes que ese pedazo de sombra impactara contra su cuerpo para hacer que le fuera imposible girar su cuerpo y terminara deteniéndose unos metros más adelante. Una vez se reincorporó y miró hacia atrás logró ver lo que estaba sucediendo, en la espalda una unidad estaba controlando los movimientos de la sombra, aunque no tenía una gran visión al frente, por eso tenía que aprovechar la fuerza bruta para atacar sin piedad.

No habían muchas opciones para contestar el ataque en lo que la sombra se volteaba, nada más podía intentar atacar directamente al controlador, lo más sencillo, o inmovilizar el vehículo. A veces lo sencillo tenía una trampa, estaba consciente de eso, seguramente habría algo que esa sombra haría para proteger al usuario, completamente obvio, así que optó por la segunda opción, intentar inmovilizar a la criatura, claro que sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues para el momento que se dio cuenta el enemigo ya se había dado vuelta y cargó nuevamente contra ella.

Lo esquivó usando la misma técnica, pero ahora hacia el lado izquierdo, y sin perder tanto tiempo como al principio, arrojó su arma contra el enorme contrincante, y activando los propulsores, logró hacer que alcanzara la articulación que unía el brazo izquierdo con su cuerpo, cortándolo fácilmente y provocando que liberara un gemido ensordecedor.

-Je –Se jactó de la manera en la que parecía tener la ventaja al momento, luego alzó su brazo derecho y atrapó el arma que regresaba por su cuenta hasta ella.

Al momento el brazo izquierdo de la criatura caía al suelo, pero la unidad no se mostró molesta por eso, en lugar de eso comandó a la criatura para que se volteara y volviera a cargar contra ella.

-¿Pero qué? –Se preguntó en cuanto vio la manera en la que la estaba atacando, sintiéndose confundida y sorprendida. No tuvo más opción que volver a esquivar, ahora por el lado izquierdo el enemigo para aumentar sus probabilidades de hacerlo, e incluso cuando se sentía confundida volvió a mandar su arma para cortarle el otro brazo exitosamente.

Eso era extraño, la criatura no parecía verse afectada por los daños, se volvía a levantar para cargar una y otra vez contra ella, así hasta que cortó las dos piernas y nada más quedaba el torso inmóvil de su contrincante, no sentía como si las cosas fueran demasiado sencillas, algo tenía que estar mal. En lugar de sentirse más relajada por haber inmovilizado ese vehículo nada más sintió algo en su interior diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

-¿Mi intuición? –Se preguntó mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla, preparándose para lo que fuera a suceder ahora que tenía el torso de la criatura a unos metros de ella sin moverse, esperando a que la unidad que controlaba esa coa hiciera su siguiente jugada.

-La unidad ha perdido la capacidad de movimiento, pasando al plan de respaldo –Como era de esperarse, tenía una manera fría y sin emociones de hablar, incluso la construcción gramatical era demasiado perfecta, como si fuera una máquina la que hablara.

Su cuerpo parecía estar unido al torso de las sombra, como si no se pudiera liberar por cuenta propia, al menos así parecía a simple vista, pues lo siguiente que vio hizo que dejara de pensar así, lentamente fue jalando su brazo derecho hasta que lo liberó, de ahí continuó con sus piernas hasta llegar a su brazo izquierdo, el cual jaló con un poco más de fuerza, y en cuanto pareció estar completamente liberara una parte del cuerpo de la sombra se fue con su brazo izquierdo, proporcionándole una espada bastante larga y pesada, aunque para las capacidades que tenían esas unidades no sería tan difícil blandirla en combate.

-Tú eres…la que se acercó a esa habitación –Retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta de eso, obviamente su arma iba a provocarle bastante daño en caso que lograra impactar contra su cuerpo.

-Solicitando apoyo… -Con esa voz tan desprovista de sentimientos permaneció inmóvil frente a su contrincante, no tenía problema con que ella atacara primero, pues estaba consciente que tenía la ventaja al no tener sentimientos, por lo que podría hacer sacrificios de una manera más rápida y sin remordimientos, como los de su vehículo.

Una vez las órdenes llegaron a sus "compañeros", cada una de las extremidades comenzó a temblar, después una especia de energía comenzó a hacer que aumentaran considerablemente de tamaño, como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo, aunque estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para poder evitar el daño.

Cada una de las extremidades explotó sin liberar la energía que esperaba, en lugar de eso permitió que, de cada esfera, apareciera una unidad con el cuerpo completo, si contaba la que estaba frente a ella ya tenía que enfrentarse contra cinco enemigos, lo que comenzó como algo sencillo, un enemigo bastante grande contra el que podría pelear sin problemas, ahora terminó con cinco unidades de las cuales tenía que protegerse.

-Era más sencillo terminar con esa criatura gigante, ahora tendré que entablar combate con cinco de ellas al mismo tiempo… -Suspiró algo abatida, no estaba de humor para enfrentarse contra tantos enemigos por su cuenta, especialmente porque tenía que buscar a sus hermanas antes que algo malo les sucediera.

Por lo que podía ver, dos de los enemigos tenían armas de fuego, ambos lanzagranadas, luego las otras tres restantes tenían armas cuerpo a cuerpo, una usaba un par de hachas por manos, mientras que otra tenía un escudo algo amplio junto con una lanza, y finalizando, la que parecía ser la líder de ese equipo, que blandía el mandoble en su brazo izquierdo, listos para atacar, pero el problema era si Labrys estaría preparada para un combate así o no.

**Fin capítulo 3.**

**Nota: Salutations, al fin, actualización, bueno, he disfrutado bastante de estar escribiendo esto, aunque todavía falta un largo camino, apenas vamos en el 3°.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, los veré la siguiente semana en lo que termino de escribir el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un buen resto de la semana.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


End file.
